The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a centralized wireless network management system for managing and providing wireless network access to information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHS's, and particularly mobile user devices, typically utilize wireless networks to communicate, use applications, and/or perform other user device actions known in the art, which has resulted the widespread deployment of wireless network systems that include evermore complex wireless infrastructure, wireless network management requirements, user account management, and billing. Conventional wireless network management systems are closed systems that typically require user device configurations to be duplicated across all wireless controllers and access points to which a user device may connect. As such, conventional wireless management systems may not scale across different physical locations or networks, require wireless controllers with complex and costly designs to support any level of centralized network management, and suffer from latency and faulty configuration issues that result from the high configuration churn required for user device mobility.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved centralized wireless network management system.